


A Common Problem

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [34]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: This drabble is dedicate to my fellow members of Section VII on LJ.





	A Common Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is dedicate to my fellow members of Section VII on LJ.

With a heavy sigh, Illya Kuryakin snatched the half written report from his typewriter and, after scrunching it up, he threw it in the waste basket. Putting in a fresh sheet, he placed his fingers in the start position; where they remained,

“Are you having problems, Tovarisch?” Napoleon asked

“I am fluent in five languages and can get by in four others,” Illya told him.

“Why is that relevant?”

“Despite our last assignment being fairly straightforward, the ability to write the report has seemingly deserted me.”

Napoleon nodded with understanding. It was a problem many people in U.N.C.L.E. were having.


End file.
